


Yes, Sir!

by Ravin



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dog Tags, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-fill for the prompt: </p><p>Hawkeye is a confident, proud warrior, and owns his place at SHIELD. No one can beat him at what he does, and legends of his cockiness, and insubordination abound.</p><p>However, when Hawkeye is not needed, he is simply Clint, and he belongs to Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Sir!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found here: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=32412092#t33926332

Hawkeye strode down the hall confidently. Whispers followed behind him.

“Did you know…”

“…a moving target from a helicopter!”

“Haven’t you heard…”

“…with a bow and arrow!”

“…it was an impossible shot…”

“…100 meters…”

Hawkeye smirked. It was so nice to be appreciated, but the mission was over now. It was time to Clint, just Clint, and Clint belonged to Phil.

He pushed open the door to Phil’s office. As soon as the door was shut and locked behind him the pride rolled off his shoulders and he sank to his knees.

“Come here, Clint.” Phil didn’t even look up from his monitor.

Clint gracefully crawled to Phil’s side where he knelt and waited.

Long moments passed with fast clicking keys of Phil’s keyboard before he finally turned to Clint.

“You did well today.”

“Thank you, sir.”

A hand gently stroked Clint’s face before opening a drawer and reaching in. Clint held his breath as Phil withdrew his dog tags. This was Clint’s favorite part. The chain slipped around Clint’s neck and he released the air along with all the tension and stress he felt when it wasn’t there.

Phil carefully hid it under Clint’s shirt before saying, “My apartment, 2100.”

“Yes, sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my work? Help support my work: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A105MXZ)


End file.
